


Little Red Robyn Hood

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Adult Red Riding Hood, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, F/F, Innuendo, Playing with Food, Red Riding Hood Elements, Sorry Not Sorry, The Big Bad Wolf is a Cute Girl, Wolf girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: Robyn is a cute redhead married to the beautiful Wolf Princess. It's now their one year anniversary, so she got the okay from Chrom in advance to leave work early to celebrate.Lucina, meanwhile, was sick for a little while and has no energy to come up with a last minute plan now that she feels better, except for certain situations she reads about in the books Robyn borrows from Sumia.





	Little Red Robyn Hood

Robyn hummed to herself as she skipped along the brambly path to her home through the woods. Lucina--the Wolf Princess and Robyn's wife who was now noncontagious and didn't show many symptoms but probably still needed her sleep--was going to be home all day that day, and she intended to surprise her and make up for all the affection she couldn't rain down on Lucina due to her having been six the past few days. Anything for their first anniversary, she even brought snacks! Robyn was certain that there was no better way for them to spend their anniversary but in bed together, snacking the day away in each others arms, unless, of course, you add some warm tea to the equation, which she fully intended to.

Of course, Lucina was up late all night reading again, so Robyn did suggest that she rest that afternoon, but she wasn't sure if Lucina had taken her advice or if she would still need rest, so she decided to keep her basket filled with goodies out of sight. She bent down to pick some wild flowers and set them on top of the basket.

_"There, perfect! She'll never suspect I have snacks in there from Cynthia and Severa's pastry shop until I decide she's awake enough to actually enjoy said sweets, and won't just fall asleep."_

 

Lucina was having trouble sleeping, last night she had spent a few hours more than she should've reading from the collection of books Robyn had borrowed from Sumia, now she had the perfect way to please her lover in mind, if only she had the energy to do anything. Ah, well, at least she wasn't running a fever anymore and her nose was clean, so maybe it wouldn't be too hard to do this one and only thing she could do for their anniversary, she owed her scarlet sweetheart that much. Suddenly her ears musings were interrupted by the sound of keys jingling and she tiredly rolled onto her side.

"Hmm, you home already?" Lucina shielded her eyes from the setting sun as she mentally berated herself for turning onto the wrong side.

Robyn smiled brightly and nodded as she shut the door with the back of her foot, "Got off work early today...so I came here as fast as I could to be with you."

Lucina realized then that she had slept for _maybe_ a half hour before Robyn showed up, and that was being generous, but she thought she heard a slight suggestiveness to Robyn's announcement. Or it was that book she had memorized a few details from last night, either way, that thought was there now, tickling the back of her mind as she spoke, "Mm, this is a wonderful surprise."

"Well, I considered I might wake you, but I'm glad you don't mind. Umm, I'm gonna put some tea on if you're rested enough now."

"Some tea sounds nice right now." Lucina replied with a lazy smile.

"Alright!" Robyn didn't want to disturb the princess's rest with the kettle's whistle, but she also didn't want to presume Lucina would be up for that when she got home, so didn't make any tea, even though she was sure Mirabelle wouldn't mind loaning her a teapot.

The redhead went into the kitchen just around the corner and set the basket down and placed the flowers she picked in a vase. She considered dressing down while she waited, but peeked around the corner first, "So, I just realized you only said tea sounded nice, does that mean you didn't get much sleep?"

Lucina turned away, ears tipped down as she spoke, "W-Well...I tried to close my eyes, but..."

"Oh, Lucina, what am I going to do with you?" Robyn leaned against the wall as she smiled playfully at the bluenette.

"I-I could offer you some suggestions..." Lucina muttered, a small smirk on her lips.

"Mm, you need to rest, though..." Robyn considered a moment how effective that'd actually be at keeping Lucina in bed, at the very least, "I guess it's...been a while, though, huh?"

"Glad you're so understanding." Lucina giggled, her tail swaying slowly behind her.

"It's easier than it looks." Robyn gave the bluenette a soft smile that Lucina could've lost herself in until falling to sleep, if it hadn't been for the dangerously roiling tea kettle in the other room.

 

Robyn silently slipped back into the kitchen before the kettle squealed for very long, poured the tea and kicked off her boots and brought the drinks to the nightstand. She grabbed the basket, then walked up to the bed and carefully climbed onto it. Her breeches went a ways in restraining her knees freedom, but she decided it was too late to pull her pants off now.

She glanced down at the basket in her hands and ignored the mild mild hindrance; there were sweets to be had, after all, and she didn't foresee much moving around in the near future, "A-Anyways...um, I have one more surprise for you, Lucina..."

"Mm?" Lucina's eyes moved from Robyn to her basket, she hadn't actually noticed it before, "Aw, that's so sweet of you."

"Heh, you don't even know what's in it yet!" Robyn pointed out. She was glad she premeditated this day and purchased a specially enchanted basket from Anna a couple months back, Lucina could be right up to the basket and never smell a thing.

"I know whatever it is, I'll love it." Lucina purred, sitting up slowly. Robyn giggled and carefully slid into Lucina's lap. The princess eagerly pulled the petite genius into a warm hug and gave the side of her head a quick kiss, "So, what _is_ in the basket?"

Robyn slowly pulled the lid back, and let out a soft chuckle; she could tell from Lucina's perked ears that she could smell exactly what it was, "Mm, it still smells warm."

"Yeah, I was worried since it was really cold out, but this basket kept the sweets really warm.' Robyn grinned and pulled out a plump jelly doughnut, "I hope those aren't your favorite pajamas." she teased as she brought the bane of clothes to the princess' lips.

"Mm, I could always toss them after we're done here?" Lucina murmured suggestively. She slowly realized their positions switched from how they were one year ago, Robyn now being unsure if she should take the invitation, Lucina trying to assure her it was alright. She didn't press the topic further, and simply took a bite, hummed as her teeth tore through the warm, soft bread to expose the sweet, fruity jelly inside.

She delicately lapped at the surface of the jelly pool before pushing her tongue inside, letting displacement and Robyn's suddenly squeezing hand feed her the sticky, sweet fluids. Lucina opened one eye as a low whine reached her ears, and found Robyn staring at her with cheeks as as red as her hair, "Y-You're making that look really good, Lucina."

"Hehe, I apologize for the spectacle, but this is the most effective way to eat a jelly doughnut." Lucina replied as she pulled away, her face the color of the jelly she had been eagerly licking slurping up.

Robyn giggled and played with Lucina by keeping the rest of the crushed treat just out of reach, "Ya don't say?"

"W-Would you like to...test this technique for yourself?" Lucina stammered, her furry blue ears tipped forward in mild embarrassment.

"I think I would..." Robyn brought the slightly maimed roll back into Lucina's range and let her finish the treat at her own rather swift pace, "Wow, wolfing it down..."

"Appropriate for a wolf, mm?" Lucina teased as she reached for the cup on the nightstand and took a few sips.

The tactician sighed slowly, "I guess it's good you've got a healthy appetite, at least."

"Mm-hmm!" Lucina hummed as she sipped her tea, then returned it to it's place and found a roll that seemed equally plump as the one she was fed, "Say 'aaaah.'"

Robyn silently opened her mouth and after it was clear Lucina was serious, she humored her silly wife and sighed as she was finally allowed to take a bite out of the dessert. There was still a way to go before she got to the jam filled center, but she had patience and didn't wolf down the top part like she was tempted to do to get at the middle, but she slowly realized she probably wasn't gonna get to far on her own, "Mm, wow...it's pretty big."

"It's okay if you can't finish it, I can do it myself if you need." Lucina murmured reassuringly, gently rubbing Robyn's shoulder.

"I-I really wanted to empty it, Lucina." Robyn whispered, worried she may not be able to get at the sweet semifluid due to the lunch she previously packed in her basket for work.

Lucina couldn't help the warm smile that stretched across her lips as she held her wife, "I have an idea, I'll get close, and then you can take it the rest of the way."

"Lucina...thank you." Robyn sighed, snuggling into her warmth. She was amazed by everything Lucina did that made her smile, it was moments like these that made it hard to believe there was a time before she and Lucina were together.

She watched as Lucina ate down the sides of the doughnut, making significantly better progress than Robyn could've. As soon as Lucina offered it back to Robyn, the redhead leaned forward, sighing softly as she pressed her tongue into the open, jelly filled cavern. Though her lips kept most of the jam from spilling out, there was a little that found it's way onto her red shirt, no doubt leaving a slightly darker stain, but she wasn't concerned about that right now.

"Mm, Robyn..." Lucina was at a loss for words as she stroked her fingers through Robyn's hair, unaware of how much this meant to her lover until she came up for air, a wide grin on her lips. If this was the most she did for Robyn all day--no, this was her inspiration; she _had_ to find a way to show Robyn she had the strength to back her words!

"Was it that good?" Robyn teased, licking her lips.

Lucina smiled and nodded slowly, "Mhm...I have to say, I enjoy it a little more when you get a little something all over your face like that."

"Heh, I was saving that for you." Robyn whispered, causing Lucina to crush the dessert she held. Robyn giggled at the reaction she got and kissed Lucina's cheek, "Might wanna hurry before it dries."

Lucina leaned forward and gently licked the jelly off Robyn's lips, "Should I finish this for you?"

"Yes...sorry I didn't leave more jelly for you."

"It's alright, I'll just eat it from the other end first, and eat it the middle part last." heat crept into her face as she tried and failed to avoid dwelling on the fast that Robyn had just been sucking the jelly out of that same doughnut.

 

After sipping some tea, Lucina returned their teacups to the nightstand and slowly kissed Robyn's lips, "Thanks for anniversary snacks, dear."

"Hehe, glad you remembered what today was, darling. Honestly, I was afraid we wouldn't get to do this up until you seemed to be feeling better the other day." Robyn giggled, enjoying her place on Lucina's lap. She looked up and saw a distant look in the princess' eyes, her fingers instinctively found and intertwined with Lucina's, "Hey, you okay, Lucy?"

"Mm...I also had something in mind for today..." Lucina murmured softly, unable to hide the twinge of pain in her voice, "but...it's also the only thing I can do for you..."

"Lucina...?" Robyn took a deep breath as Lucina's knuckles brushed along the smaller girl's cheek.

"You said yourself I had a strong appetite, but I'm hungry in more ways than one, and I thought...maybe you were, too..." Lucina confessed, caressing Robyn's cheek with the full length of her hand, "This is a lot like we were a year ago, that first night together..."

"I...I don't know what to say..." Robyn leaned into Lucina's chest and let out a deep breath, "I'm tempted to just say I appreciate the thought, but if this feels really important, and you're...very infectious, in the healthy way... _very_ healthy..."

Lucina chuckled and held Robyn snugly, unsure where to go from there, "I love you so much, Robyn."

"Mm, I love you, too, Lucy." Robyn kissed her cheek slowly, and let out a light giggle, "I'll go kick these pants off. Don't worry, I won't go far!"

Lucina leaned back and soon found herself staring as the shorter girl fought her way out of the restrictive garments. She broke from her daze as Robyn cheeks started to match her cloak and stammered out an apology.

Robyn smiled and held her hands behind her back, "Heh, no, it's okay...I kinda expected that, since I'm undressing right here."

"Well...you're also very beautiful, so..." Lucina murmured playfully.

Robyn smiled and carefully crawled back into bed, "Not quite as beautiful as you."

Before Lucina could protest that claim, Robyn slowly kissed her way to from Lucina's temple to her lips, her hands gently brushing circles in the wolf princess' stomach, drawing a needy whimper from the bluenette, "Mm, Robyn..."

"Lucina...never try to argue with me about this, I _always_ win!" Robyn purred smugly, slowly pulling her shirt over her head. She arched her arms back to drop the shirt, and started working on her bra from there. After she removed the article, she slipped her fingers down into the hem of Lucina's pajama bottoms and underwear, humming softly as she pulled them down around her wife's legs. She watched adoringly as Lucina drew her legs back to assist Robyn with the process and eagerly crawled up over Lucina once her bottom half exposed.

"Mm, I'll have to bear that in mind..." Lucina let out a deep breath when Robyn, unbuttoning the princess' shirt, started kissing her way down the bluenette's newly exposed skin. She blushed deeply when the tactician leaned back to enjoy the bluenette's lack of apparel, "I see someone's enjoying herself..."

The tactician smiled up at her as she stroked her now bare legs, "Oh, but Lucina, what beautiful legs you have!" she cried by way of excuse, a wide grin on her lips.

"All the better to wrap around you when we embrace." Lucina smirked back, running her fingers through Robyn's hair. She grunted quietly as she started pulling her arms from the sleeves before her mostly naked wife reached the last few buttons, and was done about when Robyn was. The bluenette sat up to capture the smaller girl's lips in hers, a hand snaking down to Robyn's underwear while her other stroked the tactician's back.

Robyn let out a soft whine as Lucina's fingers tugged down her panties, immediately after that she leaned back in the bed, taking the smaller girl down with her. The redhead pulled herself upright and smiled down at Lucina, her gaze held fast by the soft blue eyes watching her. Robyn's fingertips trailed past the corners of them as she spoke, as though to frame their beauty in her hands forever, "Such beautiful eyes you have, Lucina."

"All the better to gaze back at you with, Robyn." the princess purred, leaning up to give her love a slower kiss than the last, breaking away with a pleasant shudder when Robyn massaged her ears.

"What soft, cute ears ears you have!" Robyn giggled, enjoying how Lucina's head moved slowly with each simultaneous, two-fingered stroke.

Lucina quietly whimpered under Robyn's gently, experienced caress and only barely managed to stutter out, "A-All t-the better to...lure your hands in with..."

Robyn giggled at the answer, though that was cut short when Lucina leaned up to lick at the petite tactician's neck. She moaned softly and her fingers brushed down the wolf girl's ears to sink into blue tangles of hair as Lucina's hands gently urged her to go further over her. She shivered at the wet trails running between her nipples, making a wet trail of her own as she continued moving over the insistent princess, "Mm, such strong, warm hands you have."

"All the better to hold you with, my love." Lucina murmured, Robyn's heat on her skin making her breath shaky as she tactician slowly pulled herself into a kneeling position over the princess.

"And your mouth, you soft lips and smooth tongue...!" Robyn shuddered as Lucina's tongue found her waist and slowly went from there.

"All the better to eat you...out with, of course." Lucina murmured, kissing along the inside Robyn's thigh to her wet core. She hummed softly as the petite redhead whimpered, fingers curled tighter in blue locks, and pressed her heat into Lucina's tongue. 

Robyn slowly rocked on her knees as Lucina's tongue pushed into her silky folds and whined softly when her wife's upper lip moved over her clitoris, still not preparing her for the gentle sucking that followed, "L-Lucina...ah...!" her fingers pressed desperately into Lucina's blue hair as she gazed down into the princess' warm eyes, a familiar pressure steadily built deep inside her with every movement of the hungry wolf girl under her, "M-Mm...Lucinaaa..."

Lucina let out a low moan as her wife sang out her name, her beautiful hazel eyes half closed as her chest gently rose with every deep breath she took. The princess was aware of how intensely she was staring into Robyn's eyes, but it was an intense moment that she wanted to enjoy as much as possible.

Robyn's legs slid even further apart with every pant she made as she shrunk forward, never breaking her gaze, even as her back arched and she pressed herself into Lucina's mouth, the sweet heat that had built up so long finally melting away as she shuddered, "O-Ooh...Lucina, mm...ah...Lucina...! Please, please, please, keep your tongue on me!"

The bluenette gladly obliged, relaxing a bit as Robyn lazily rolled her hips into her tongue, her ecstatic whines music to Lucina's ears. Lucina slid out from under Robyn when the smaller one pulled her heat from Lucina's wet lips, and let her red haired wife fall into her arms. Robyn's breathing hadn't slowed down by much when her hands slid up to Lucina's shoulders and down to her breasts, "Mm, do you want to rest for a while first?"

"Yeah...sorry, Lucy." Robyn panted out, looking up at the smiling princess.

Lucina played with crimson strands, tucking a few strays behind the tactician's ear, "It's alright, that just now was really good in itself, so take as much time as you need. Hey, even if we spend most of the time half asleep, can this be an all day thing? I figured if we were going to celebrate..."

Robyn grinned and let out a light chuckle, "Okay, but depending on how long you're out for after this, you may not be able to get out of bed tomorrow."

"Mm, you did say I should rest...guess that'd work out for you, huh?" Lucina let out a soft gasp as Robyn's fingers trailed down her stomach.

"Well, it beats the heck out of hiding your boots." Robyn pressed a kiss into Lucina's breasts as she massaged wet, silky skin, drawing a low whine from the taller girl. The day may have been halfway over, but she was gonna make the most out of what was left of it.


End file.
